


A Heroic Rescue

by Zekkass



Category: Oglaf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 21:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm here to save you! Heroically! With sex!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heroic Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [t_ZM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_ZM/gifts).



> Many many thanks to my betas and my cheerleaders. I couldn't have gotten this done without any of you. :)
> 
> This is set before the latest Ivan story, so there's no ties to Ivan's latest series of mistakes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and Merry Christmas!

There's a warm body in Ivan's bed. There's a warm and sexually interested body in Ivan's bed.

Naturally, it's a trap, or otherwise something Ivan doesn't want.

"Your bed isn't comfortable enough," Sandoval tells him. "You should have it replaced. Are these _cotton_ sheets?"

Ivan just puts one hand on the door frame and gives the Xoan Ambassador a confused look. "Why are you in my room?"

"You're supposed to be undressed. Or getting there, anyways."

Ivan stares at his bed and at Sandoval, waiting for a better explanation.

"I came to check on you," Sandoval says after a moment. "And reopen the state of negotiations between us without any unfortunate bouts of poisoning interrupting our talks." He beams at Ivan.

"I need to go to bed. So I can get up early to sort the costumes alphabetically by title. Again." Ivan says. "You're going to need to leave."

Sandoval tosses the covers back, sitting up. "You're going to be kidnapped, by the way."

"What?"

"I'm here to save you!"

"Kidnapped?"

"Heroically!" Sandoval crosses the room and throws an arm around Ivan's shoulders. "With sex!"

"What?"

Sandoval kisses him instead of answering, and as Ivan flails he pushes him back into his bed. Once there Sandoval grins toothily at Ivan, straddling him.

"Whatareyoudoing?" Ivan gets out in a rush of air, before trying to scramble back. "Ngah!" Sandoval's kissing him again, with tongue and more heat than Ivan's used to - not that he's _used_ to being kissed - and there's a hand down his pants.

"I won a bet with your Mistress," Sandoval tells Ivan breathlessly. "And to protect you she agreed to let me deal with one aspect of your inexperience. It's a win-win situation!"

"Um, what?" Ivan's still not entirely sure why he's in his bed with the Xoan Ambassador, or exactly why his pants are half open or _what_ , _kidnapping_?

Sandoval beams at him and kisses him again before answering some of the question. "You're not going to be a virgin anymore! At least in one aspect of wonderful sex! With me!"

And then there is a hand on his cock, a tongue in his mouth and Ivan's brain stutters to a halt. Any objections he had to this are overridden as the realization dawns: _he is having sex with someone._ (And he won't be punished horribly for the act!)

Ivan tips his head back and moans, willing to forget that this is Sandoval if that hand stroking him will just keep moving like that. If only those fingers will keep flicking his tip and making little fluttery movements over his balls. If only the kisses he's being smothered with won't stop being delightful like that.

An arrow sails through the window and thocks into the bedpost next to his head.

"Ack - mmph - wait, what was - mmmph!" Sandoval is not making it easy for him to talk right now.

Sandoval does something with his fingers that makes Ivan see white for a moment as his brain shuts down again, and Ivan can't stop the long moan from escaping.

Another arrow sails overhead, burying itself into the wall.

"Arrow!" Ivan says, then gasps as Sandoval idly scrapes a nail over his tip. Sandoval looks up at the arrows, then shrugs.

"They'll stop once we start making more noise." And he bends down to lick at Ivan's chest.

"Wh- what - what?"

"Did I say kidnapped? I meant assassinated," Sandoval muses as he rubs at Ivan's nipples. "But if they hear absolutely amazing sex in here, they'll stop. So you should absolutely try kissing back. And licking. I'm incredibly fond of licking."

Ivan stares at him.

"Well don't just sit there!" Sandoval raises his hands. "Help me save you!"

Ivan stares at him instead of moving or anything, so Sandoval pinches his nipples. Ivan jumps, batting at Sandoval's hands, and another arrow sails in.

Sandoval kisses Ivan, rubbing himself against him, and ignores how Ivan flails. It's not long before he's getting moans out of Ivan, and leaving nips and kisses on his neck.

"Ambassad-"

"Call me Sandoval!"

Ivan shudders and forces himself to keep from names, finally clutching at Sandoval's arms instead of flailing. "That's good - yes!"

Sandoval moves his hand, jerking it down and pumping Ivan's cock and gets himself a shout. He grins as they finally hear audible confusion from somewhere outside Ivan's window.

Sandoval laughs and moves up to the window, leaning out of it to shout, "WE'RE HAVING THE BEST SEX EVER IN HERE!"

There's more audible confusion from below, and wild laughter from the guards somewhere on the walls above.

Sandoval turns back to Ivan, grinning. "You're saved!" He hugs Ivan quickly, then leans back. "Aren't you going to thank me?"

"Th- _thank you_?" Ivan sputters. "You attacked me! In my bedroom! And - !"

Sandoval cuts him off with another kiss. "You taste surprisingly good," He informs him when he stops.

"I'm _not_ reciprocating." Ivan says firmly, ignoring the protests from the rest of his brain that he hadn't come yet, that he wasn't done yet, and that surely Sandoval would do that thing with his fingers again if he asked.

"But I saved your life!" Sandoval says. And looks down at his own cock, then back up. "Well?"

Ivan gets out of bed and storms into the bathroom. He takes as long as he can in there, and takes an extra long shower to boot.

When he gets back out, Sandoval's still sitting on his bed, reading Ivan's collection of fake love letters. (He'd saved them out of some odd whim and for the distant hope of someday returning them to whoever had sent them with itching powder all over the package. Idle daydreams were wonderful, sometimes.)

Sandoval waves at him before flopping back on the bed, notes scattered around him. "You misspelled my name on these," He says.

"They were sent to me," Ivan says, and, "Why are you still here?"

"I saved your life, and I want some recognition from my noble and heroic act."

Ivan sighs. "I could have just locked myself in the bathroom and survived, you know. They weren't very good at what they were doing."

Sandoval stares at him, expectant.

Ivan's silent for a long moment, staring back, eyes narrowed, then sighs. "Fine. Sandoval, thank you for saving my life." It's the least heart-felt thank you ever.

Sandoval, however, lights up. "You said my name!"

"I did. Can you go now?"

Sandoval gets up and gets dressed, smiling, and kisses Ivan before stepping out. Barely a moment passes before he's back, and holding out a framed portrait of himself.

"You can hug it while you sleep, Apprentice," Sandoval says with a smile, and kisses Ivan once more before leaving.


End file.
